1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to fire detecting systems and more particularly to a stored chemical energy capsule for thermally sensitive sprinkler heads for actuating the sprinkler heads by an exothermic chemical reaction.
Conventional fire protection systems installed in department stores, office buildings, and the like, employ a sprinkler system including sprinkler heads arranged in selected spaced-apart relation with each sprinkler head maintained in a closed position by a fusible link. This link is normally fused by ambient heat, therefore, when a fire occurs it must burn and increase in intensity to a degree which will melt or fuse the link or links of sprinkler heads. Since these fusible links are made of low melting point metallic material, it seems obvious that the necessary heat to achieve the fusing action is a result of considerable flame having been generated. It seems obvious that if one or more sprinkler heads can be actuated or released in the area where the fire begins, assuming that the fire is not caused by a chemical explosion, then the release of a single sprinkler head would snuff out a fire in its initial stage or stages. This controlling of a fire or fires in their initial stages would not only conserve considerable merchandise but would result in less smoke and water damage being done as normally occurs when conventional sprinkler systems are activated as a result of a fire.